


que pena me da (how sorry i am)

by spicyperalta



Series: un besito mas [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Heartbreak, She has a crush on him, amy tutors jake in spanish, he's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: jake is heartbroken. his friend amy santiago comes over to tutor him in spanish, and in turn, comfort him.





	que pena me da (how sorry i am)

Love was a sham, no, it didn’t even exist.

Jacob Peralta, age 18, lay on his bed staring at the ceiling reminiscing over the school year. He’d been a part of the soccer team, delved into Ska, and dated his dream girl, Jenny Gildenhorn.

Emphasis on _dated._

I’ll break down the sequence of events. We find ourselves in the boy's locker room, it is empty minus Jake who has just finished showering. He’d sprained his ankle before half-time and wasn’t allowed to play for the remainder of the game. One of his teammates helped him to the locker room entrance before deeming himself able to limp to take a cold shower.

The water hit him, and it felt like pure ice, it was enough to knock him out of the combination of rage and sadness. He wasn’t in there long, not because he’d heard quite a familiar giggle. He shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and peaked out the partition that divided the showers from the lockers.

It was her.

Her skirt was riding up and there was a hand going up between her thighs. He doesn’t remember this, but he ripped Danny, one of his teammates off of her and left him with a black eye. He had only one memento from the fight, a little scar on the cheek.

It had been two weeks since that day and of course, it hurt. He loved her, and he’d never loved anyone like that before.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door.

“Go away”, he screamed against the lyrics of ‘Say It Ain’t So’

“It’s me, can I come in?” Amy Santiago yells concerned. As she opens the door, she sees Jake only in boxers laying still and turns away. “Jesus, it’s worse than I thought.”

He smiles at the familiar teasing and covers himself with a nearby comforter. “Well whaddya expect, I’m broken.” He sighs dramatically. “Oh, Ames, what if I never love again?”

“You will, this is only temporary.” She sits at the edge of his bed where he is now in the fetal position. “You’re gonna find another girl, or guy. They’ll be plenty of heartbreaks I’m sure, but you’ll find love again.”

“Thanks, Santiago.” After a beat, he sits up and dismisses her so he can get properly dressed for their Spanish study session.

 

“ _Dilo otra vez._ Say it again.”

_“Tengo ganas de ir al cine,”_ Jake says slowly, careful with his pronunciation.

“ _Buen trabajo,_ Great job. Do you have the song lyrics for tomorrow’s class?”

“Yeah, I found this song and man I relate heavily.”

He puts the cassette he had in his jeans pocket on the boombox nearby and rewound it. ‘ _Que Pena Me Da’_ starts playing and Amy listens intently. The chorus stands out to both of them.  


_“Por favor, no olvides nada,_

_no me busques por la mala,_

_de este amor sólo hay pedazos,_

_ve a llorar en otros brazos._

_Era ideal, casi real,_

_y yo me enamoraba._

_Tú, tan casual para engañar,_

_mirándome a la cara._

_No se diga más, tú te lo pierdes._

_(Qué pena me da, qué pena me da, qué pena me da)_

_Tu te lo pierdes._

_(Qué pena me da, qué pena me da, qué pena me da)”_

  
“Please. Don't forget anything,

don't even look for me,

there are only pieces left of this love,

go and cry in other arms.

 

It was ideal, almost real,

and I was falling in love.

You, so natural at lying

looking straight at my face.

Let's say no more, you are the one missing it.

(how sorry I feel, how sorry I feel, how sorry I feel)

You are the one missing it

(how sorry I feel, how sorry I feel, how sorry I feel)”

 

As the song faded out, Amy saw Jake wiping some stray tears. She took his hand and smiled reassuringly. If only he knew that she had loved him all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> another song fic from the duo jesse & joy bc they're great.  
> please leave kudos and comment if you liked it.


End file.
